


【MNM】经年

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 20190126 祭M. 原著向·基拉事件结束后一年清水剧情对我来说一律CP攻受无差，问题是这次可能是“友达以上，恋人未满”的状态，看之后的发展吧。不会太长，毕竟玻璃刀不利于身心健康。（不一定适合的）BGM：re:member——ólafur Arnalds预警：1. 个人一厢情愿的剧情解读，胡说八道的OOC，可能会有不少槽点，欢迎和平交流。2. 私设天堂地狱，无考据，纯属胡说八道。





	1. 上

“听说基拉事件终于解决了，恭喜你。这次想要什么奖励？”  
“我不要奖励，我希望你能和我说话。”  
“当然可以，你想聊什么？”  
“……我后悔了。”  
“什么？”  
“我后悔把那张照片还给他了。”  
“你用照片向他抛出了橄榄枝，他才告诉你有死神和假规则。”  
“……”  
“与其说是‘后悔’，不如说是‘遗憾’吧。能让你遗憾的，可不止照片吧。”  
偌大的空间里，有一面墙满是屏幕，对面放着一张堆满文件的办公桌，中间地上趴着一个银发少年，周围堆了一圈各式各样的玩具。少年面前立着一个身长两节食指的指模公仔，长着一头黑发，身穿白色上衣和蓝色裤子，衣服上还有一个黑字的手写字母“L”。少年面无表情地对着公仔沉默良久，才低声道：  
“那可真是，非常遗憾了……”

2010年，基拉事件结束，尼亚联系罗杰帮忙收拾残局之后，就正式以L的身份投入新的侦探工作。虽然基拉的余威让全世界犯罪率稳定在相对较低水平，但依然没能阻止擅长钻过法律漏洞的犯罪分子玩得风生水起，直逼得各国政要人物向L发送求助信号。  
回英国刚安顿下来，尼亚就马不停蹄地开始解决接踵而至的重大案件。直到确定追查了半年的犯罪集团会在日本进行一次交易，熟悉的“YB仓库”字眼再次映入眼帘，尼亚才意识到，时间已走过一年。  
接下来只消联系日本警方，一切就好办了。尼亚丢开手中的文件，打算休息一下。他趴在地上扒拉四处散乱的玩具，找出去年留下的LMN三只指模公仔，一边吃着黑巧克力一边玩起了自导自演。

当时我没有转过头去正视他的脸，不止是因为从以前我们就没拿正眼看过对方几次……连那次对罗杰说离开，我和他都没有哪怕是不经意的对视——没错，向来都是我没有迎上他的视线，他那带着强烈敌意的视线……也许在潜意识里我一直坚信他能走到最后，走到战胜基拉的时刻，到那时，我或许就会和他面对面说……  
那时我还自以为是地说“至少不会让你死在笔记上”，结果杀死他的还是笔记。  
他掳走高田清美的时候我第一反应是他要找魅上照，我让利多娜制止他，以免节外生枝。已经到最终对决，不能有一丝松懈。我想完美地执行计划……我以为足够完美。  
万万没想到的是，没多久杰邦尼打来电话，说魅上照打破规律，走进银行了。  
到那时我才知道，魅上照早就知道我们在跟踪他，所以一直没有用真笔记，而是用假笔记好让我们去偷换，所以魅上照才一副毫无防备的样子，还演足戏份引我们上钩。  
如果不是他，我们还真的就沾沾自喜地上钩了。  
去仓库的路上，利多娜说他和高田清美都死了。  
我好像……很平静地回答“我知道了”。我一心只想着必须打败夜神月，打败基拉，这样这一切付出——L的、他的和我的——才不会落空。  
当我说他是最大功臣的时候，我似乎才开始反应过来“他死了”这一事实。直到利多娜说出那通电话，说出他最后那句话，我才真正明白他的用意。  
那一瞬间我有中枪的错觉，或许我希望自己真的中了一枪，好让自己真实地体会到这一切不是在做梦。  
他终于这么想了，他愿意这么想了：无论是我还是他，都无法超越L。而他就算无法超越我，无法超越L……只要两个人联手的话，就能与L并驾齐驱。只要两个人联手的话，就能超越L。  
我们赢了。  
可代价太大了。  
基拉打败了L，所以从一开始我就知道要打败基拉非常困难，也做好失败死亡的觉悟。  
结果我没有死，他却死了。  
我甚至还没对他说……  
我从来没想过、亦不想与你为敌。我和你，从来不应该是你死我活。  
……

一开始尼亚只是模仿重演曾经在华米兹之家的日常生活，比如想尽办法单独和L说话、在学习上和万年第二名暗暗相互较劲……  
说不定自己能保持第一都多亏了第二呢。偶尔尼亚想起，心下还是好笑。  
然而，在不知不觉中，尼亚完全投入那些细碎的时光。随着时间推移，他的心情与回忆一同变得越来越沉重：罗杰宣布死讯，有人离开，和基拉针锋相对，开始另一场有别于学习考试的竞争，与竞争对手交换情报，追寻基拉，最终对决。  
L死了，尼亚有L送给他的白色拼图，只要看见那板拼图，他就会想起L。对尼亚而言，拼图就是L的存在证明。  
他死了，却什么都没有留下。当初为了不让追查到华米兹之家的基拉找到关于尼亚和他的蛛丝马迹，尼亚已经和罗杰连同其他认识的人打过招呼，孤儿院里再也没有他们用过的东西，更不会留下他们的影像。  
硬要说的话，琳达后来画了一幅画，经过罗杰送到尼亚手里。画上是衣着风格迥异两个人洋洋得意地坐在手下败将的死神身上，死神的额头印着大写字母“KIRA”，那两个人身后还有一个黑发天使张开双臂，微笑地拥抱那鼻尖直指天穹的两个人。琳达只见过离开孤儿院之前的尼亚和他，所以画上的两个人都还是从前稚气未脱的模样，而L还是他们熟悉的追逐目标，死神则是琳达化用的手持镰刀的骷髅怪。  
但也仅此而已。  
那张画有他，与他有关，却没有沾染过他的温度。  
几年后，当孤儿院的孩子们看见这幅画，问起画中的金发男孩，印象只会比L更加遥远。L是传奇，侦破的案件足以让后世永远铭记。而那个人在世上存在的时间太短，留下的痕迹少到近乎没有，不用多长时间，他就和从未来过这世上没有区别。  
可他是真实存在过的，正是他用看似乱来的行动扭转了轰动世界的基拉事件的结局，没有他，尼亚也无法继续安然无恙地破案。  
那么重要的他，如果连尼亚都忘记了这个人的话，就会在不远的将来完全消失。  
因此尼亚说他后悔，说他遗憾，哪怕毫无意义。

那个他，每一丝金发都流露出霸道冲动，翠绿的眼睛燃烧着嚣张跋扈，哪怕身处劣势也绝不低下高贵的头颅，口中咀嚼的巧克力宣示轻狂不羁的名片：  
梅罗。

尼亚蜷缩在地上，还有一小半巧克力被他捏在怀里，有些融化的浆液蹭到了稍嫌宽大的白衬衫上他也毫无所觉，只是把自己紧紧地蜷成一团。  
突如其来的思念化作温热的液体不断涌出眼眶，一路蜿蜒滚落地上。难言的悲伤在心口传出规律的钝痛，一下又一下，像是有谁往他心脏上刺下桃木钉，要置他于死地。  
心脏麻痹也是这种痛法吗？应该会更加痛苦吧。  
去年将梅罗和玛特的骨灰安置在墓园里的时候，尼亚看到罗杰在抹眼睛，他的内心毫无波动，只是漠然地注视整个过程。一旦进入孤儿院，他们便没有了普世意义的家人，离开孤儿院，幸运的也许能组建幸福的新家庭，倒霉的，或许就在寻找可能性之前就失去了生命。就连他自己也不例外，尼亚想。他面无表情地看了看崭新的坟墓，和回复心情的罗杰一起回华米兹之家。  
尼亚以为当时在YB仓库说的话已然说明一切，所以他很平静地接受了一系列变化，就像以前没花多少时间就消化了L去世的事实那样。  
不过梅罗多少还是有些不一样的，尼亚想，毕竟从某个角度来说他算得上是自己的救命恩人。于是作为纪念，尼亚开始习惯吃巧克力。调查案件时，尼亚会代入梅罗的想法从另一个角度进行思考。即便是作为L的正式继承人，尼亚也始终认为这任应该是两个人。  
偶尔梦见梅罗，尼亚看到的也是金发男孩没能拿到第一名的愤恨表情，他坦然地迎上凶得快喷出火的目光，气得男孩怒吼：“下次绝对赢你！下次绝对是第一！”  
“好，可惜下次你还是第二。”尼亚笑嘻嘻地回道。

尼亚坚信自己接受了已然失去的、错过的，也就不存在什么释怀不释怀的。  
但是。  
时过一年，他提起梅罗会心痛是真的。  
蜷缩在地，他的确为了梅罗不可自抑地流下眼泪。  
时至今日，他才后知后觉地发现，自己永远地失去了对自己最重要的人。  
此时此刻，他才明白梅罗远比自己想像的要重要得多。  
所以就算当时以“免得因为梅罗牵连到自己身上”为理由也要将两个人的有关资料消除干净。  
所以就算时隔将近五年，用的理由是还照片也好，争取合作、至少彼此互不妨碍也罢，在追查基拉的同时也依然要找到梅罗。  
所以在见到梅罗之前，将表示友好的称呼也当作橄榄枝写在那张唯一仅剩的照片背面，并一直随身携带。  
所以当默契地和梅罗互下战书时，会由衷地感到快乐。

在各种物品散乱摆放而显得莫名拥挤的偌大空间里，银发少年安静地蜷缩成一团，怀里的巧克力融成一团蹭得衣服到处都是，少年却毫无所觉地紧紧揣着，闭上的双眼有些浮肿，泪水泡软的睫毛和眼角还有点点潮湿的水迹，呼吸绵长而均匀，似是沉入睡梦，偶尔响起难以辨识的低声呢喃：  
“我想和你一起继承L……梅罗。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （仮）祭月. 原著向·基拉事件结束后一年  
> 预警：个人一厢情愿的剧情解读，胡说八道的OOC，欢迎和平交流  
> 清水剧情对我来说一律CP攻受无差，这次是“友达以上，恋人未满”的状态。  
> （不一定适合的）BGM：re:member——ólafur Arnalds

“他说他后悔了——准确地说，是遗憾。”红发天使坐在一片火海之中，对身受苦刑的金发魔鬼笑道。  
“所以呢？”金发魔鬼面无表情地回视即便成为天使也不摘护目镜的红发青年，周围的火烧得其他魔鬼嗷嗷大叫，他也被烧得身心煎熬，说起话来却仿佛周遭与他无关。  
“他说，他从来没想过、亦不想与你为敌。他和你，从来不应该是你死我活。”黑发天使也出现在一片火海之中，坐在红发天使旁边也对金发魔鬼笑道。  
“L……”金发魔鬼冷峻的表情缓和了一些，脸上身上大面积的烧伤也显得不那么狰狞。他顿了顿，才恶狠狠道：“漂亮话谁不会说。不死都死了，不下地狱也下了，说这些还有什么用。”  
“你知道，我和渡是功过相抵才一起死后成为天使的。”L的笑容不减，“功过这种东西有个最大的好处，就是可以共同分担，不分阴阳。”  
金发魔鬼没有说话，红发天使抢先道：“功过问题我跟他说过了，他硬是不要我和他分，一脚踹开我之后就一声不吭地来到这鬼地方。”红发天使的语气很是怨怼，脸上的笑却也不减一分，反而大有看好戏的兴味。  
“谁要你跟我分担这种东西，如果不是我拜托你，你现在还在不知哪个犄角旮旯里暗无天日地玩游戏呢。”金发魔鬼没好气地回道，神情里满是抱歉。  
红发天使叹了口气，伸手拍了拍金发魔鬼的肩膀，魔鬼拧紧的眉头瞬间松开不少，可惜很快又恢复了原状。  
“我说你啊……你以为当初就凭你那点足球情谊真能让我搭上性命啊？你还记得当初你走的时候我还没走吗？你还记得当初你走的时候留下了谁和罗杰在房间里吗？”  
“玛特你他妈！你的意思是说我‘那点足球情谊’还比不上尼亚几句话？是啊，尼亚总是拿第一，说起话比我漂亮不知道多少倍，当然比我管用多了！你……”  
“梅罗。”  
玛特的话仿佛地狱业火瞬间点燃了梅罗，气得他不顾身受煎熬的惨况，大声地喋喋不休起来，没几句就被L沉声打断了。梅罗一口气哽在喉间，业火烧得他耐心全无，却还是闭上嘴巴，没有继续声讨。  
“你知道玛特不是这个意思，他只是想快点进入正题。”见梅罗安静下来，L奖励地摸了摸他的头，继续道，“你可以拒绝我和玛特还有其他人的帮助，我们都能理解，不过，你其实可以接受尼亚的，对吧。”  
梅罗低下头，刘海遮住他的双眼，他没有说话。  
L没有在意梅罗的沉默，自顾自继续道：“我当初迟迟没有做出继承人的选择，原因你已经明白了吧？”  
梅罗抬起头，眼神有些闪躲。他翕动嘴唇，没有发出声音。良久，见L没有再说话的意思，他认输般点了点头。  
L摸了摸梅罗的脑袋，才说道：“罗杰的想法我的确是默许的。渡也从来没有规定L的继承人必须是一个人，那为什么不能决定两个人一起联手？事实证明，你们也确实完成了我没能完成的任务，而且完成得很出色。”  
梅罗嘴唇动了动，眼神闪过无数复杂难辨的光芒，好一会儿才感觉累了似的低下头，眼睛藏在刘海的阴影后。他的声音变得喑哑，像在强忍某种汹涌澎湃的情绪，“我已经……不那么讨厌他了。那个时候，争第一已经没有意义。  
“那次按下按钮，我想得最多的，是必须打败基拉，一定要血洗这身伤痕所代表的耻辱。  
“那天利多娜说尼亚制定好最终计划，准备在见面那天决一死战。他已经找到X基拉，也看透了基拉的策略。他要基拉当场在笔记上写名字，要赢得基拉无可辩驳。  
“傻子都知道基拉和尼亚都看穿了对方的把戏，剩下比的就是谁的准备更加充分，谁留着最终杀招。  
“尼亚的杀招就是偷换笔记本，让X基拉以为自己手里的那本是真的杀人笔记。太明显了，基拉猜不到才怪，不知道他哪来的自信认为自己能骗到基拉。  
“当时就剩下两天时间，尼亚必须确保他偷换到的是真的笔记本，否则就输定了。  
“既然我没有表明和尼亚合作，那么我的想法，就由我自己来实行。  
“我要引X基拉拿出真笔记本来杀人。  
“以基拉的好胜心，他不会告诉作为暂时代理的X基拉太多。X基拉应该只知道笔记本可以杀人，了解的规则绝对不会比尼亚多，更不会比我了解得多。再者他始终没有浮出水面，也一定按照基拉的指示做好了防备，所以毫无后顾之忧的他要突然杀人，一定会拿出整本真笔记。  
“这样一来，要杀的必须是能直接联系基拉或X基拉的人，必须是能让他们立刻知道生死的人，公众人物最好，消息传播最快，也容易做出对策。  
“高田清美是最佳人选，她最器重的利多娜正好是我的情报来源，对她下手最容易达到我想到的结果。  
“只是没想到居然害玛特死了，我也死了，哈哈……”  
梅罗自言自语般对L和玛特絮絮叨叨，想说什么已经不受他控制，反正是他信任的人，想怎么说都可以，不如一次吐个痛快。  
玛特说不出话，伸手重重地拍了拍梅罗的肩膀，还用力捏了捏，然后就把手放在梅罗肩膀上没有挪开。反正他和L离开之后梅罗还是得在火海里苦苦煎熬，不如就让他们在梅罗身边的时候让他好受些。  
梅罗没有抬起头，刚才那些话消耗了不少气力，玛特传递的天使福音让他轻松了很多，他本应让玛特注意点，不要让其他魔鬼发现，但他没有说话。  
不知道什么时候开始，他的脸上滑落不少泪水，业火一烧，只剩道道水迹。  
梅罗并不觉得难过，相反，和L说了这么多，他像是真正卸下了重担，整个人、整只鬼都轻松了不少。但是他的眼泪拒绝受他控制，争先恐后地夺眶而出，止都止不住。  
“尼亚知道你不会主动合作，但你先他一步抢到笔记，见过死神，也检验过里面的规则，掌握的情报比他更多更准确，他要在不和基拉正面接触且没有笔记的情况下获得情报，只能向你抛出橄榄枝。”  
L说着拍了拍玛特，玛特犹豫了一下，缩回了放在肩膀上的手。L伸手用拇指擦拭梅罗脸上的泪痕，梅罗没能躲开，只由得L一边擦，眼泪一边跟着越掉越多。  
“其实，”L继续道，“从你们约定开始比赛起，你们的联手合作就已经开始了。”  
梅罗倏地抬起头，本应犀利的眼睛瞪得快有铜铃般大。  
L这次没留梅罗说话的余地，他反问：“难道不是吗？”  
梅罗这次是真的没想明白L到底想说什么，他顾不上刚刚还在掉金豆豆的窘态，一脸茫然地看了看玛特，玛特也一脸茫然地摇头耸肩，他又转回视线看向L。  
L将给梅罗擦脸的手放在梅罗头顶上，揉了揉金灿灿的头发后搭在他肩膀上，耐心道：“你知道，尼亚是愿意和你联手的。但是你不愿意，所以他不会提出来。而希望你们联手的，可不止罗杰和尼亚。”  
梅罗点点头，“利多娜。”  
L肯定道：“对，她和南空直美一样，是很优秀的调查员。”  
梅罗想了想，恍然道：“你的意思是说，就算我和尼亚没有表明合作关系，但因为利多娜这个传话筒的角色，我和尼亚实际上已经在联手追查基拉。”  
L点头道：“是的。虽然你在这次案件中是制胜基拉的关键，但同样要感谢利多娜。”  
L见梅罗身边的业火有消退的预兆，他收回搭在肩膀上的手，有些抱歉地看梅罗再次陷入受刑抵罪的痛苦之中。  
梅罗摇摇头表示没关系，L继续道：“尽管尼亚有意与你联手，但到最后时刻，计划不容出一点错误，他必须制定完美计划保证打败基拉。最坏的打算是，尼亚输了，SPK全员死亡。基拉唯一忌惮的就只剩下你了。”  
大概是气氛有些沉重，玛特打趣道：“尼亚可是说过‘至少不会让你死在笔记上’呢。”  
梅罗白了玛特一眼，嘟囔道：“结果还不是笔记杀的我。”  
L无奈地笑了笑，晃晃手示意收回注意力，接着道：“到这里，尼亚的态度是：计划必须高度保密，只有SPK四名成员了解全貌。也就是说，你们的联手合作其实中断了。  
“但是尼亚没想到的是，你打电话给利多娜问情报，利多娜选择有所保留地告诉你尼亚的计划和最终目的。因为利多娜，原本应该中断的合作还是继续进行下去了。  
“由于你和尼亚两个人始终都没有表明合作关系，所以在这时你陷入抉择，这让你开始正视你和尼亚的立场。  
“你清楚地知道，已经进入正面对决的时刻，你和尼亚的目标是一致的，以你当时的处境，再想像以往那样抢先行动占据竞争优势已无可能、亦不必要，所以你选择和尼亚联手，打败我没能战胜的基拉。”  
玛特兴致勃勃地接过话头：“当然，以梅罗的别扭性格，要想让他主动跟尼亚说点什么正常的话简直比死后重生还困难，所以就算他终于愿意合作了，也只是单方面做出合作的行动，而不会先通知一声，或者讨论一个更安全的方案。”  
梅罗送了玛特一记卫生球，没有反驳插话。  
玛特好笑地挠了挠下巴：“其实也没什么更好的方案了……无论是引开注意力的我，还是掳走高田清美的你，最后遇到的都是意想不到的情况，哪怕真讨论起来，结果估计还是一样。”  
这下梅罗终于开口反驳了：“你可以活下来。尼亚他们能准备更全面的装备，你可以制造骚乱趁机脱身。”  
玛特眨了眨护目镜后的眼睛，无奈得失语了，只得轻轻捶了捶梅罗的胸膛，才微笑着缓声道：“所以帮你有什么不值的，好到爆了。”  
L分别拍了拍梅罗和玛特的肩膀，继续之前的话题：“尼亚知道你动手了，一直坚信你不愿意合作的他自然以为你在用自己的方式追查基拉，想通过高田清美——哦，她和月君还交往过——找到X基拉。他没想到的是，你已经放弃推进自己的调查，决定推他一把。你采取的行动其实是引X基拉拿出真的笔记本，也就保证尼亚偷换到的是真货。  
“由于你们双方缺乏直接交流，因此直到利多娜在仓库说出和你的通话，尼亚才明白你的行动不仅通过连锁反应为他带来关键情报，还是一次意愿联手合作。”  
“梅罗，”L揉了揉陷入沉思的梅罗的脑袋，问道，“就算无法超越尼亚，无法超越我，只要你和他联手，就能打败我没能打败的基拉。你是这样想的吗？”  
梅罗消化完刚刚的分析，回了L一脸“不然呢”的表情。幸好尼亚不在，不然他连表情都不会给，要他承认这件事真是太让人不爽了。  
无法超越尼亚？死亡笔记的情报还是他给的呢。  
“所以，梅罗，反正你现在也愿意和尼亚合作了，那接受他的帮助也并无不可吧。”绕了银河系一大圈，L终于说回最重要的正题。  
梅罗愣住了，一时间连业火烧身的痛楚都感觉不到了。  
玛特提醒道：“功过这种东西，最大的好处就是——”  
可以共同分担，不分阴阳。

尼亚睁开浮肿的眼睛，神情有些恍惚。  
他做了一个很长的梦，醒来时却发现才不过两个小时。  
梦里是一片业火地狱，无数魔鬼在其中承受不同等级的刑罚，偶尔有天使降临，传递上帝的福音，减轻有心忏悔的魔鬼的负担。  
在此起彼伏的哀号声中，尼亚看见有两个天使来到一只金发魔鬼身边，他们分别顶着一头黑发和一头红发，尼亚直觉这是他认识的……存在。他听到他们在说话，但听不清他们在说什么。他看到金发魔鬼在哭，甚至有些嫉妒能为他减轻负担的天使，和那只擦泪的手。  
后来，他们说话的声音越来越清晰，尼亚听到他们提起梅罗，也听到自己的名字。他发现他们在说服金发魔鬼接受和自己平分功过，好帮助魔鬼尽快消除杀业，将功抵过，得升天堂。  
尼亚的视线忽而变得模糊，他以为自己即将清醒，视线却变回清晰，他刚松一口气，画面再次模糊起来。这样往复几次，他才后知后觉地摸了摸自己的眼睛，是自己又哭了。但他现在顾不上纠结自己是不是哭包的问题，他的注意力完全停留在金发魔鬼的回应上。  
尼亚想告诉金发魔鬼，他愿意的。  
所以，请接受活人的帮助。  
让我来帮你。

“听到没有，尼亚已经说他愿意了，你赶紧的，我和L还要回去走程序。”玛特一脸不耐烦地催促呆愣的梅罗，旁边的L松开捂住梅罗右耳的手，一脸悠哉游哉地等待梅罗的回应。  
“……搞得跟求婚结婚似的。”梅罗像是终于找齐自己的七魂六魄，听到玛特的话，有些别扭地嘟囔起来。  
玛特决定放弃说话，面无表情地看着梅罗。  
金发魔鬼有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，看向L，黑发天使回以真诚的微笑。  
梅罗深吸一口气，缓缓道：“我愿意接受……尼亚的……帮助，平分功过，虔诚忏悔。”  
玛特和L听罢都不约而同地鼓起掌来，脸上分别写着“友大不中留”“吾家有儿初长成”，看得梅罗精神上鸡皮疙瘩飞起。  
“终于等到你这句话了！我们在天上等你尽早回来。”玛特重重地拍了拍他的肩，神情感慨万千。  
“……谢谢。”梅罗由衷道。  
L拍了拍梅罗的脑袋，和玛特一同飞回天堂。

回过神的尼亚坐起身揉了揉眼睛，低头却见另一只手里剩下的巧克力全糊到白衬衫上，他有些嫌弃地皱了皱眉，通知罗杰道：“我想提前洗个澡……巧克力也吃完了。”  
罗杰虽然有些不解，不过反正也没什么事，便答道：“好，我准备好洗澡水和衣服就过去。”  
尼亚伸了伸懒腰，扭头看见LMN三只指模公仔站成一排，像在等他醒来看它们一眼。尼亚一手拿起三只公仔，挨个摸着小脑袋，嘟囔道：“无论是真是假，反正都不影响我以后的工作……只要不再出现像基拉那样的杀人狂。”  
“尼亚，可以去……你怎么弄得满身都是巧克力！？发生什么事了？”罗杰一进门就看见尼亚身上一大团污渍，吓得声音都变了。  
“没事，不小心睡着了。洗掉太麻烦，直接丢掉吧。”尼亚握着公仔站起身，跟在罗杰身后走出偌大却拥挤的办公室。

END


End file.
